


Soft for You [Not in That Way]

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: For some reason, every local criminal gang is terrified of Kyungsoo’s childhood best friend, Chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #155)
> 
> Author's Note: Dear prompter, thank you for the lovely prompt which I have ruined :CCCC

“Kyungsooo------please please please please….” Chanyeol whined. He turned his head that was on Kyungsoo’s lap to face Kyungsoo, showing his puppy eyes and the bueing bueing aegyo to the smaller.  
  
Kyungsoo was adamant to reject Chanyeol’s request to follow him to the supermarket to buy Darlie toothpaste JUST BECAUSE it came with a Rilakkuma cup. But his resolve crumbled a little at Chanyeol’s actions.  
  
“Remember the last time Darlie toothpaste came with an Avenger cup? You dragged me to the supermarket to buy it with you and said that you would not buy anymore cups after that time Park Chanyeol.”  
  
“But Soo------ you don’t understand! IT’S RILAKKUMA!” Chanyeol cried out.  
  
“So what?”  
  
“But…b-but……” Chanyeol jutted out his lower lips in a pout, sad eyes aimed at Kyungsoo in an attempt to make him feel guilty.  
  
Kyungsoo groaned, turning his head away. The next moment, Chanyeol found himself on the floor as Kyungsoo made to stand up.  
  
“Go and get dressed Park. If you’re not here in 5 minutes, you can forget about me going with you to get your cup.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled happily at Kyungsoo from the floor. He knew Kyungsoo can’t resist him.  
  
“You still left 4 minutes!” Kyungsoo said, finding that Chanyeol is staring very weirdly at him.  
  
“Hey! You counted fast!” complained Chanyeol, as he scrambled to get off the floor and to his room to get dressed.  
  
“Brrr--- it’s cold” Kyungsoo murmured under his breath as he blew hot air onto his palm.  
  
Chanyeol was walking beside Kyungsoo as they made their way to the supermarket for Chanyeol’s Rilakkuma cup. They had both forgotten to wear enough clothes, not expecting the weather to be this cold. It was not a quiet walk with Chanyeol's incessant chatter. As Chanyeol glanced towards Kyungsoo, he couldn't help but notice that the shorter looks cold. He panicked as he didn’t want Kyungsoo to catch a cold because of him dragging the shorter out in this weather. Chanyeol began taking off his long-sleeve shirt to give Kyungsoo. The problem with this romantic gesture is that Chanyeol was only wearing one layer of clothes.  
  
Kyungsoo was freaked out when Chanyeol took off his shirt out of the blue. He glanced around not knowing where to look although he did catch a glimpse of Chanyeol's toned abs. He noticed that all the ladies were shamelessly staring in Chanyeol's direction, whispering behind their hands to their friends. Kyungsoo felt irritated, not liking the attention directed at Chanyeol. But he saw Chanyeol holding out his shirt to him, realizing the taller’s intention. Kyungsoo face blazed red as he shoved the shirt back to Chanyeol, refusing to take it.  
  
“Kyungsoo, wear it!” Chanyeol said as he tried to force the shirt on the shorter.  
  
“No Chanyeol! Stop--- you will catch a cold! Put it back on!!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.  
  
This went on for a while as Chanyeol tried to get Kyungsoo to take it but Kyungsoo refused.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly realized that they were near Tao’s gang hang out place.  
  
“Wait a while Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol shouted as he ran off.  
  
Before Kyungsoo could ask him where he was rushing off to, Chanyeol was already far in the distant.  
  
Chanyeol went in to Tao’s gang place without knocking, pulling his shirt on as he entered. Few of Tao’s gang members was startled by his sudden appearance, thinking it was trouble that had come knocking and were all in their fight stance, but once they saw it was Chanyeol, they stood upright with their head bowed.  
  
“Who is the intruder? Beat him up.” Tao’s voice rang out from the next room.  
  
His men did not carry out their leader’s command, all staring at each other.  
  
“Erm, Tao-ge you might want to see who came.” One of his men said in a shaky voice.  
  
Before Tao even had a foot out of the room, Chanyeol was already barging in. Tao fought Chanyeol on instinct but he was no match for Chanyeol as the taller dodged Tao’s attack and had him in a headlock. Tao knew right away that it was Chanyeol and pleaded for mercy.  
  
“Oh Chanyeol, what a surprise! I am so sorry for attacking you, I didn’t know…it was wrong of me…Please let me off” Tao pleaded as he struggled in Chanyeol’s strong hold at his neck, barely being able to breathe.  
  
“Cut the crap. Give me some warm clothes.” Chanyeol ordered without any preamble.  
  
“Now!” He shouted when no one was moving.  
  
At that, everyone scurried about the room trying to find the warm clothes that Chanyeol wanted.  
  
What Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol gets. Soon enough, warm clothes were thrust into his hands. When Chanyeol deem it suitable, he patted Tao’s shoulder in thanks as he rushed out to get back to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo strayed a little distance from the spot Chanyeol had asked him to wait for him at, trying to warm his body by walking to and fro. He could not spot Chanyeol anywhere and Kyungsoo is getting annoyed. Is Chanyeol pranking him?  
  
Finally Chanyeol was spotted in the distance, hands full of something that looks like clothes. Kyungsoo realized that his deduction was correct as Chanyeol immediately wrapped Kyungsoo up in the warm clothes when he reached the shorter. Kyungsoo welcomed the warmth that the layers of clothes provided, grinning into the green scarf that Chanyeol has wrapped around his neck, forgetting to question about where the clothes had come from. Kyungsoo had wanted to let Chanyeol wear some warm clothes too but Chanyeol did not budge. Kyungsoo gave up as he knew his strength can’t even compare to Chanyeol’s.  
  
However, when Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he already feels warm.  
  
Plus the way Kyungsoo tucks himself snug into Chanyeol’s side, his arms wrapping around the taller trying to keep him warm as they continue to walk to the supermarket is even better.  
  
At Tao’s gang hang out place…  
  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me it was Chanyeol! Good for nothings.” Tao yelled at his gang members, smacking the back of their heads for good measure.  
  
Chanyeol was running late for school, as always. Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to wait for him in front of the school gate anymore, but secretly Kyungsoo misses walking with Chanyeol to classes like they used to when they were younger.  
  
Kyungsoo walked alone to his first period class, not noticing the stares he gets from the student body for his handsome looks.  
  
After class, Kyungsoo walked to his locker to put his stuff down before heading to recess. Around this time, Chanyeol should already be in school because they always have recess and lunch together at their table. Kyungsoo can’t wait to see Chanyeol and tell him the news that Jongin the cute boy in his first period class finally talked to him today.  
  
When Kyungsoo neared his locker, he saw a guy with silver hair standing with his back facing Kyungsoo right in front of the shorter’s locker. Kyungsoo cleared his throat trying to get the guy’s attention and ask him to move (read: get lost from his locker). However, Kyungsoo lost all coherent thoughts when the guy turned around.  
  
It was Chanyeol. And he looks hot. Like really hot. With his 100 watt smile.  
  
Kyungsoo heart went racing. Kyungsoo also wants to go racing so that he can crash and burn. His face must look like a tomato at the moment.  
  
Kyungsoo averted his eyes from the insanely hot and handsome human being standing in front of him. How did his image of Chanyeol change so much once Chanyeol dyed his hair? Kyungsoo wondered. He shook his head to clear away these thoughts.  
  
Kyungsoo was so out of it that he didn’t know Chanyeol had been trying to get his attention and was now shaking him violently because he didn’t respond.  
  
Chanyeol stopped shaking Kyungsoo once he knew he had Kyungsoo’s attention. But according to Kyungsoo’s murderous look on his face, it wasn’t the type of attention Chanyeol had wanted.  
  
The taller went screaming down the hall as Kyungsoo chased after him, threatening bodily harm.  
  
As both of them chased each other around, they were tired out and flopped down on the field exhausted in a mess of body and limbs. Chanyeol shimmied up into Kyungsoo’s personal space as he sought the younger’s opinion on his newly dyed hair.  
  
“It looks so ugly. You might as well shave your head bald.” Kyungsoo lied which Chanyeol could tell from the appreciative looks Kyungsoo sneaks at him.  
  
From afar, there was Xiumin’s gang standing at the edge of the field.  
  
“I’m afraid we can’t use the field today.” Xiumin informed his men as they arranged to meet at another venue.  
  
To: _pcy61evoldks12@want2fite.com_  
  
From: _baby_baby_baby_OH@want2fite.com_  
  
Let’s have a duel, 8.00 p.m. at the dance studio.  
  
Chanyeol let out a laugh as he saw the email. He knew this Oh Sehun guy. He is an uprising and promising fighter but to challenge Chanyeol it’s a little overestimating his own abilities. Well, let’s have some fun. Chanyeol thought.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t turn up at 8.00 p.m. at the dance studio.  
  
He turned up at 8.30 p.m. at the dance studio.  
  
As expected, Sehun was still there.  
  
“If I win, you give up your petty little crush on Kyungsoo and get out of my sight, you hear?” Chanyeol said menacingly.  
  
“Don’t insult my crush for Kyungsoo!” Sehun seethed.  
  
“Don’t even think about Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol fired back.  
  
“What if I win?”  
  
“You won’t”  
  
True to his word, Chanyeol won the duel although it was a tough fight for both. Chanyeol could tell Sehun had prepared for this duel but Chanyeol has more experience. Sehun lost to Chanyeol fair and square, accepting his defeat. Chanyeol made to pat Sehun on the back for a good duel but decided against it as he remembered that it must be sore from how he had thrown him on the ground earlier, opting for a handshake instead.  
  
“Good luck with Kyungsoo, hyung. Better make your move soon, because such a pretty boy like Kyungsoo won’t get unnoticed by others.” Sehun playfully said.  
  
Chanyeol pretended to land a punch on Sehun’s abdomen.  
  
“I will, don’t worry. And you better put away your crush for Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol warned.  
  
“Okay, I have my eye on Kim Jongin also anyways” Sehun said with a wink, bidding goodbye and leaving.  
  
“That little imp.” Chanyeol huffed.  
  
On a beautiful morning of the 12th of January, Chanyeol let himself into Kyungsoo house having been there countless of times. He greeted Kyungsoo’s parents in the kitchen, informing them that he came to visit Kyungsoo. They smiled at him to go ahead.  
  
As Chanyeol pushed the door open to Kyungsoo’s room, he embraced the sight of morning Kyungsoo with bedhead and drool running down his chin. Kyungsoo stirred as Chanyeol sat down on his bed. The taller carded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, which roused Kyungsoo from his sleep. He opened his eyes lazily as he took in the sight of Chanyeol with the sunlight illuminating his silver hair. Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol as his eyes fluttered close, reveling in the pleasurable sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers through his hair. Chanyeol shifted Kyungsoo’s head onto his lap for better access.  
  
Chanyeol lowered his head down to Kyungsoo’s ear, whispering “Go out with me?” knowing Kyungsoo is ticklish there. “Be my boyfriend?”  
  
Kyungsoo ducked his head, feeling ticklish. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol waist, pushing him down to lie on his bed as he lay his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “Yes yes yes yes” Kyungsoo whispered in reply. “Now shush and let me sleep.”  
  
Chanyeol tightened his arms around Kyungsoo, holding him more closely to himself if even possible. The sunlight illuminates the room and envelops the new couple in bed with a warmth glow.  
  



End file.
